


Certain Precautions

by lolani



Series: Okagesama De [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Everyone is daddy, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolani/pseuds/lolani
Summary: Iruka was, down to his soul, an educator. He taught children who could in the future become hunters or hunted. He instilled the Will of Fire in students who would one day fight and possibly die in service to their village and their country. He valued transparency. Maybe there were lies he had to tell and to accept to sustain peace and order in the village — he understood that as the Hokage’s mate and as someone who’d once had to keep the secret of the jinchuriki from Naruto — but he couldn’t lie to his own children about their paternity.





	Certain Precautions

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly plot. More porn comes in the next one, I promise.

One of the benefits of being a teacher was that Iruka had become very good at sitting quietly and disassociating with the outside world to focus on within. Good meditation was a skill all shinobi should learn, but breathing exercises were especially key to sending children home every day in one piece. He would not have made it to 29 had he not learned how to mitigate chaos by stopping and listening and, occasionally, counting.

_Fifteen minutes. Then eight. Then eleven. Three. Sixteen. Twelve._

He’d been in the bath for over an hour. The water had long since gone tepid, but Iruka still sat, watching toes he’d hardly seen in weeks wiggle and prune. He pressed a hand to the side of his round middle, waiting again to feel the strange tightening that had been a constant companion for about a month now. Not painful, not even regular, but certainly distracting, and now it was happening more frequently. It had kept him and the baby up all night.

A warm bath had been his go-to solution for it in past, but all it was doing this morning was lulling the baby to sleep. Which was small miracle in itself.

And here the tightening came again. Ten minutes since the last. Iruka let out a breath and focused inward once more, certain his body was trying to tell him something but unsure of what.

The sound of Kakashi clearing his throat interrupted the ambient plink of water from the faucet. Iruka looked up at him, crouched next to the tub wearing only a pair of boxers, his silver hair sleep-mussed and drooping to one side. The summer days were lengthening, but even this time of morning was too early for sunlight. Still, neither of Iruka’s mates were far enough removed from active duty to sleep through disturbances or missing bed partners.

“Tenzo wanted me to check on you.”

Sure. _Tenzo_ did.

“Should we be concerned, Iruka?” 

Kakashi didn’t call him by name unless he was angry or worried or about to come. It was always _dear_ or _sensei_ or some other benign pet name.

“I don’t think so?” Whatever his body was saying, it didn’t hurt and was not even causing discomfort. Well, not beyond the normal discomforts of carrying the equivalent of a lead weight on his front. “I might go see Tsunade-sama today, though.”

“Uh-huh,” Kakashi said. “I often make abrupt hospital visits for non-concerns as well.”

“I’m trying not to overthink this.” He took Kakashi’s hand and entwined their fingers. “I think I’m just having practice contractions.” 

Kakashi gave him a long look which Iruka suspected was some sort of internal debate about what he would tell their other partner. Without the mask, his face was painfully expressive. Unsure, apprehensive, and closely resembling the newly sharingan-less man who had allowed Iruka to hold him while he mourned unfathomable loss after the war. Obito. The sharingan. All sense of stability he’d built around himself. His heart had so much potential to grow callous, and yet he’d allowed Iruka in anyway, allowed him to rebuild a new foundation for a man who’d nearly lost his identity.

“Okay.” He kissed Iruka’s knuckles and rose to head back into the bedroom, then stopped near the door. “You want me to come with you? I’ve got a meeting with Shikamaru first thing, but I could probably move it.”

Iruka bit down on an automatic assent. This was the Hokage’s child, and as expected, Kakashi usually went with his mate to the medi-nin visits. For as much as they worked to include Tenzo in the pregnancy process, he had never been to a check up. He’d never asked, and he never would even if he wanted to go. Iruka had always been too nervous about how it would appear in public. He also had a suspicion that Tenzo preferred to avoid hospitals if he could help it.

But, if this was an unscheduled visit and the Hokage was otherwise occupied today...

“Maybe Tenzo could go. If he wants to.”

* * *

The Godaime had traded her office in Hokage tower for a smaller medical office on the hospital’s second floor. It meant more privacy, yet it was still intimidating in that it was still uniquely the domain of Princess Tsunade. The office did have a window, but it was partially blocked by bookshelves full of medical texts and scrolls in various states of disarray. Two large jugs of sake were perched atop the shelf nearest her desk chair. The rest of the window had been covered by a royal blue curtain, likely to provide privacy for the bench that doubled as an occasional exam table on the other side of the room. Iruka would be on that bench soon enough. 

Until then, he sat in the cushioned chair across from her desk and rubbed his tightening belly. Or rather, he slouched, because every chair was at least a half-hour commitment these days. The baby was not at all happy about being squeezed out of slumber and was complaining vigorously with sharp elbows. The second chair beside his remained empty since Tenzo had elected to stand silent at Iruka’s side, his whole body a tense line of anxiety that the omega knew was in part a reaction to the scent of sterility and the drone of medical machinery. They were alone, at least in that moment, and so Iruka chanced the opportunity to grasp Tenzo’s hand and press it to the baby’s favourite spot.

He ran his thumb over the back of Tenzo’s hand, his tan skin a contrast to the alpha’s paleness, and the whole room flooded with the smell of cedarwood. Forget Tenzo’s stubborn insistence that he was a broken alpha. That warmth, that enveloping scent wasn’t coming from Iruka. The two shared a small smile, and Tenzo’s cheeks were just pink enough to make Iruka’s heart giddy.

They parted only a few moments before Tsunade entered, enough time for Tenzo to resume his post, but not enough time for the scent to fully dissipate, judging from how her eyes dilated briefly when she paused in the open doorway. Lips pursed, she held Iruka’s gaze for too long, and Tenzo’s for even longer, before she shut the door behind her. Tsunade was not a fool of an alpha by any means, and though she’d spent many appointments probing Iruka to monitor his progress, he’d never felt more exposed than at this moment.

“Was the brat too busy to join you today, Iruka-sensei?” she asked as she settled at her desk. Ironic how her honey eyes, intense over the steeple of her fingers, made him squirm like he was paying a visit to the principal. “You’re not scheduled for your check up until next week.”

Iruka’s shoulders sagged with worry. “I think— um, I’m having contractions.” Tsunade’s face softened, much to his relief. “They don’t hurt, and I’ve been having them for a while, but they just keep getting stronger. I can’t get comfortable or sleep.” He scratched his scar out of nervous habit. “And I feel like I have to pee all the time, but I can’t.”

Why had no one told him before how undignified pregnancy would be?

“Hmm.” The Godaime nodded in sympathetic understanding, as though this were to be expected. “You might go into labour soon. Probably in the next week or two, if the contractions are starting to get that strong.”

Next week? Iruka was barely eight months pregnant. “But I’m not due til July. And aren’t first babies supposed to come late?”

“Everything they tell you about how it’s _supposed_ to go is bullshit,” Tsunade said with a dismissive wave. “If you haven’t figured that out by now. An omega’s body is going to do what it’s going to do. The baby is a little on the small side, but as long as you cook it at least another week, it should be fine. Higher risk of jaundice, but we’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.”

Small! They were selling watermelons in the summer market smaller than him.

“We should probably start monitoring your blood pressure more closely, too. You need to keep it down.”

Iruka laughed. “Have you _met_ Kakashi?”

“Not my problem. You knew what you were getting into when you chose to procreate with him.”

Tenzo, the traitor, smothered a laugh into a cough.

“Onto the bench with you, then. Yamato,” she called to the other man. “Scram. Unless you want to tell the Hokage that you got an eye full of his mate’s nether regions.”

Sometimes Iruka envied Tenzo’s ability to not project his every emotion. Face schooled, he met Iruka’s gaze and lifted one shoulder in a shrug that Iruka hoped meant “_is it OK if I leave?_” and not “_is it OK if we tell the former Hokage I have been inside your nether regions so I can stay?_”

Iruka decided he would chance one more indulgence. They were in this deep, after all. “Tenzo’s a friend, Tsunade-sama. Can he hear the heartbeat?”

She smirked, but was quick to soften again at Tenzo’s politely interested look. “That should be fine.”

Ten, five, or even two years ago, he never thought he’d be listing this as one of the most terrifying moments of his life, and yet it was. Like Tenzo, Iruka balked at unnecessary risks — maybe that was part of why they got on so well. But Iruka’s heart made him reckless. The proof was in the scar on his back. And in the _whump whump whump_ that filled the room when Tsunade put the little doppler machine on his belly. And in the way Tenzo’s almond eyes widened in wonder while he stood at a distance that might as well have been a world away.

“It’s so fast. Is that normal?”

Tsunade nodded. “And a very strong chakra signature, too. Wouldn’t expect anything less from Kakashi’s spawn.”

Tenzo looked like he wanted to ask more, but Tsunade sent him out into the hallway so she could finish the exam. And then, after checking the baby’s position, she said the thing Iruka was dreading to hear next.

“If you don’t want to pop this kid out in the middle of town, you’d better take it easy. Tell the brat you’re on pelvic rest.”

“Pelvic— _what_?”

“It means no intercourse, sensei.”

* * *

“No sex,” Iruka moaned. He was seated next to Tenzo on the bench outside the hospital, face buried in his hands. 

“None?” Tenzo asked sadly.

“None of the penetrating variety, at least.” 

“Oh. Well. As long as you’re all right. And the baby.”

Iruka wished he could touch him then, but they were outside where the world was stupid and unfair. They shouldn’t even be talking about sex in public, but he didn’t give a flying fuck right now.

“You’re telling Kakashi.”

“What?” Tenzo squawked. “Why me?”

“Because I’m the one who just got told I can’t have a dick in me until further notice. _And_ we almost got caught by the Godaime.” That last part was hardly Tenzo’s fault. It wasn’t like he’d asked to go to the appointment. It was possible he didn’t even know he had done the scenting thing. But Iruka didn’t feel like being rational right now.

Tenzo cut his eyes at Iruka in irritation, but he seemed to understand, because he just sighed and said, “Yes, dear.”

Pet names in public. Tenzo definitely knew he was mad. Iruka wondered how he might reward him for being such an intuitive goddamn treasure. Maybe with a good, long— _fuck_, he wasn’t allowed to do that anymore. He glared at his cock-blocking belly.

“Iruka-sensei!” A familiar voice called to him, and when he looked up, he saw his favourite student — who had just stepped out of the hospital lobby, bright yellow hair a frazzled mess — waving and heading in their direction. “Oh! And Yamato-taicho.”

“Hello, Naruto,” Tenzo said. He nodded at the bandaged prosthetic that was now Naruto’s right arm. “Getting checked out?”

“Yeah.” Naruto rubbed the wrist gently. “Sakura-chan says it’s getting better at moulding chakra and sustaining jutsu for long periods of time.” He flexed the fingers into a fist and started to grin before it fell at seeing Iruka’s sullen disposition. “Sensei, are you OK? Oh no. Is the baby OK?”

“We’re fine.” Iruka patted his middle. “Just a check up, too.”

Blue eyes went round at the full sight of him. “Holy cow, you got huge!” he shrieked. “You look like you swallowed a whole pumpkin. Are you sure it’s not twins? Kakashi-sensei is a perv. I’ll bet he tried to make you have two babies at once.”

Caught between a laugh and a roar, Iruka didn’t know whether to tell Naruto the part he got wrong or the part he got right. _Oh, he tried._

“Naruto,” Tenzo’s face was starting to shift into something more ominous, “please stop talking now.”

The younger ninja shrunk back in horror. “O-OK, taicho.” He turned to Iruka and said, “Sorry, sensei. I’ll buy the baby ramen. Please forgive me.”

Iruka pretended to consider it. Who was he to turn down one of Naruto’s rare offers to treat? “The baby likes pork buns, actually.”

The answering smile was infectious, and Iruka’s gloom dissipated during his walk (_not _waddle) to the restaurant. Tenzo and Naruto strolled behind him at a leisurely pace, bickering about who would be paying for Tenzo’s food.

They slid into seats at the bar counter — Iruka couldn’t sit comfortably in a booth — Naruto between the two older shinobi. Immediately he called to the chef for four orders of pork buns, with the extra order being for his new niece or nephew.

“I’m gonna be the favourite uncle.” He jerked a thumb at Tenzo. “Way better than stingy Uncle Yamato who wont even pay for half of the baby’s meal.”

Uncle Yamato. _Uncle_.

Oh fuck, why had it never occurred to Iruka until just now what Tenzo would be called? What the _baby_ would call him?

Papa. Daddy. Father. But never uncle. Was that... Would he have to be uncle? Even in his own home, raising his own child? Would he be uncle in public and daddy in private? What if... what if, by some chance, Tenzo was biologically— Iruka’s hands slid down to clutch his middle. It wouldn’t be fair to Tenzo or their child, having to internalize that kind of nuance from the start.

Iruka was, down to his soul, an educator. He taught children who could in the future become hunters or hunted. He instilled the Will of Fire in students who would one day fight and possibly die in service to their village and their country. He valued transparency. Maybe there were lies he had to tell and to accept to sustain peace and order in the village — he understood that as the Hokage’s mate and as someone who’d once had to keep the secret of the jinchuriki from Naruto — but he couldn’t lie to his own children about their paternity.

Suddenly he felt very sick and very much like not eating. 

He tried to distract himself by asking Naruto how the studying was going for the jonin exam, whether he had been reviewing the notes Iruka had given him on sealing jutsus. Which of course he hadn’t. “Sorry, sensei, I’ve been so busy and...”

Tenzo must have noticed his discomfort, because suddenly the smell of cedarwood drifted around him again. Maybe Tenzo thought he was irritated at Naruto. From the other end of the counter, Tenzo was giving him the “_Tsunade-sama said not to get your blood pressure up_” look but refrained from saying anything aloud for his own self-preservation. Being a beta, Naruto continued to lean into his excuses, oblivious to the scent.

But Iruka hadn’t missed the puzzled look the alpha chef gave Tenzo when he handed them their meals.

* * *

After lunch, Tenzo offered to work with Naruto on the mokuton technique in hopes that his new arm would be able to replicate it. As much as Iruka would have liked to assist on the practical side of jonin training, his current state prevented it, and he didn’t want to think about the sort of creative torture Kakashi and Tenzo would come up with for Naruto if they saw him get anywhere near Iruka with offensive ninjutsu. Tenzo deserved some time away from being Iruka’s glorified babysitter, especially when he was about to become a babysitter in earnest in less than a month, and— well, that was a road of thought Iruka wanted to avoid right now. In any case, he was happy to give the alpha a break once they’d walked back to the Hokage Tower. 

Shikamaru let him into the executive office almost immediately, which meant Kakashi had intentionally left most of his day open in anticipation of an emergency.

The Hokage was a handsome and strapping sight, observing the village through the wide-panel window from his chair, his sleek build in the standard-issue uniform fully lit by the early afternoon sun. He’d never stop being a soldier, not fully, but when he turned and pulled down his mask to give Iruka a look of tentative hope, he was also a man, an alpha, a father, and Iruka would never stop being both proud and in awe of him.

“You want the good news or the bad news first?” Iruka asked and then checked to make sure the door was shut behind him.

“Are you all right?” Kakashi responded in lieu of an answer.

“That’s the good news.”

“And the bad?” He moved to stand, but Iruka waved him off.

“No, you’ll definitely want to be sitting for this.” For a moment he selfishly thought he should have followed through on that demand to make Tenzo have this conversation instead. But he was an adult. Allegedly. “The baby is OK, but Tsunade-sama thinks I probably won’t make it to my due date. So we have to take precautions.”

“Precautions. Such as?”

“Intercourse.” He flushed. “As in, ah, not having it.” His fingers were fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt — Kakashi’s old shirt, in fact, since Iruka had weeks ago outgrown his own standard-issue vest and fatigues. Even this shirt still clung stubbornly to his middle and rode up every time he pulled down the hem, but it was the middle of summer and he was eight months pregnant and he had earned the right not to give a shit.

The tension in Kakashi’s shoulders eased a little, and he scratched his cheek as his face drifted into pensive consideration. “That is bad news. There go my plans to act out Chapter 8 of Icha Icha Tactics with you tonight.”

Iruka felt his left eye twitch. “Oh, really? Were you going to be sweet, innocent Kaori-chan this time? Exploring the mysterious missing-nin’s bondage dungeon?”

“Sensei! You _do_ read my literature!”

“I was relocating them out of the bookshelf in the baby’s room and it fell open.”

Kakashi chuckled, but his expression quickly schooled when he noticed Iruka’s mounting anxiety. “I’m being rude, aren’t I?” He patted his lap and motioned for Iruka to join him. “Come sit with me. You don’t need be on your feet for this.”

“I wasn’t forbidden from standing,” Iruka muttered.

“You made me worry about you all morning, and then you come in here and tell me I’m not allowed to make love to you. At least give me a cuddle.”

“Ugh, fine.”

It wasn’t hard to let himself fall into the circle of Kakashi’s embrace, to let him spin the chair back towards the window so they could watch the bustle of shinobi life in the village, unhindered by the threat of war or strife the way it seemed it had been for so long. He felt Kakashi’s lips against the bond mark on his neck as he leaned his head onto Iruka’s shoulder. “We’re getting a head start on our imminent transition into life as sexless new parents, I see,” he murmured.

_You don’t have to—_ Iruka started to say, then thought better of having complex negotiations about their sexual dynamics in the middle of the Hokage’s office. This conversation would certainly be more complicated than the one about the fair amount of alcohol consumption that could be had in Iruka’s compulsorily sober presence.

“There’s... something else,” Iruka said hesitantly. “Tenzo scented me in Tsunade-sama’s office.”

“What?” Kakashi lifted his head in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. At the check up and again at lunch.”

“Huh.” One pale hand drifted to Iruka’s belly to send a few pulses of chakra to the baby, which was his new way of saying, _Hello, Dad’s here now_. As if the baby couldn’t already hear his voice. “That’s new.”

“I don’t think he knows he’s doing it. I don’t even know why.”

Well, that last part was only half true. Iruka had his suspicions.

“It makes sense,” Kakashi said with a nod. “You’re home all the time now. He’s spent most of the last eight months with you, so I’m surprised it’s taken this long.”

“Technically I’m bonded to you, though.”

His mate shrugged. “He loves you. He’s an alpha. You’re an omega. You’re having a baby. It’s not that complex.”

“But it is,” Iruka insisted. “If he’s scenting me even though I’m bonded, people will start to suspect something’s going on.”

“So we’ll tell him to get it under control.” Kakashi said. “Tenzo’s always been one who hones his other skills to compensate for his shortcomings. Before recently, I don’t think he ever thought about—” He poked the belly between them, and the baby pushed back in greeting. “I don’t think I really thought about it, either. He always insisted the knot was the only thing that made him alpha, but he also never really seemed interested in bonding with an omega before, so it didn’t matter.”

Iruka tried not to probe into the relationship Tenzo and Kakashi had before he had entered the picture. It was years of history and shared hurt that he could never understand, and it was enough just navigating the complexities of their current triad. Maybe one day Tenzo would feel comfortable enough to talk about it, but until then, even Iruka knew, “He loves you, too. Have you seen the house he wants to build? It’s got a huge window in the baby’s room so they can watch the ninken run in the backyard.”

“I know. I tried— I do _still_ try to be good for him, but I always knew he’d need more than I could give him on my own.” He smiled at Iruka. “And then you came along.”

Warmth pooled in the pit of Iruka’s stomach. Kakashi’s scent, sharply singed clove, made something thrum beneath his skin, charged him with a sort of energy that lit him up by touch. He slipped to his knees on the floor and grasped the fly of the other man’s fatigues, pulled down the zip and curled his fingers around the warm cock inside. He stroked Kakashi to full erection with a grin spread across his face. “Flattery gets you everywhere.”

Kakashi’s eyes were dark and hooded. “You are wonderful, and I don’t deserve you.”

“Mmm,” Iruka agreed. “They should carve my face into that mountain, too.” He leaned in and swiped the cock head with his tongue. Kakashi sucked in a breath.

“Can I...?” He tugged at Iruka’s hair tie, caught his fingers around the band and pulled it gently until the dark brown hair fell around his face. “Gonna pull your hair, baby,” he murmured.

Giving head always made Iruka’s throat burn a little bit, taking the cock all the way down until his eyes watered and he couldn’t hold off the gag reflex anymore, but it felt so good to be full. To taste Kakashi on his tongue when he pulled back and sucked on the head until the precome spilled past his lips. Twisting his tongue around the shaft and along the vein at the bottom. Feeling Kakashi’s fingers tight in his hair, pushing in until Iruka’s nose was buried in wiry silver pubic hair.

He pulled off with a pop and stroked the base of the cock.

“Who’s going to be daddy?” he asked the silver-haired man, breath hot against the erection as it twitched in his hand. “You or me or Tenzo?”

Kakashi groaned. “You going to start calling us daddy in bed, sensei?”

“All the time,” Iruka said. “I want you to be daddy all the time. I want Tenzo to be daddy all the time.”

“Fuuuck.” The alpha yanked his hair so hard that Iruka’s head tipped back with a gasp. He ran the tip of his cock over the chuunin’s bottom lip. “Baby, I want to fuck you so bad right now. I want to fuck you against that window so the whole world can see how good you look when you gag for cock." He moaned when Iruka’s lips closed around the head again and sucked until his cheeks hollowed. “I want to watch you bend Tenzo over my desk and fuck him while you call him daddy.”

The answering throb in his groin was a signal that he probably shouldn’t take this line of fantasy much further, or he would end up disregarding his medical orders. But once the thought was in his head, it took up root there and germinated. No intercourse didn’t mean complete abstinence from fucking, right? It just meant no dicks inside him. Right? Fuck, he should’ve asked Tsunade.

No, no, he definitely should not be thinking about this while Kakashi’s hands clenched in Iruka’s scalp, signaling he was—

The door to the office banged open just then, and Shikamaru’s wail of “I’m blind!” echoed though the office. Iruka pulled away and sat back on his haunches in time to see the poor Hokage’s aide standing in the doorway with his hand over his eyes. “Hokage-sama, that’s my old academy sensei you’re defiling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This show has so many weird anachronisms that I don’t know how to keep straight.


End file.
